Learning to Trust again
by Charleygyrl
Summary: A Gorgeous Librarian, An untrusting, grieving and cautious college student. Two secret crushes, and alot of sneaking around. What will happen? Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guise! This is actually a new idea I came up with, like, two days ago. I REALLY hope you like it! I'm thinking it will only be 10-15 chapters. I'm having major writer's block with French Kiss and I Have Been Changed. Please don't hate me. :) I will NEVER abandon any of my fics. Just putting that out there. Besides, my beta would kick my ass if I tried! I am a full time mother though****,**** and I will update when I can. Sometimes life gets in the way. :3 I love you all for reading, favorite-ing, alerting, reviewing. You guise are the reason I write. :) Enjoy! **

_Chapter 1_

Kurt Hummel walked into the library at OSU, scanning the bookshelves, looking for a particular book, and he sighed in annoyance when he couldn't find it. Before moving to the next shelf to continue his search, his phone buzzed. He pulled out his phone, checking to see who had called him, and it was none other than his roommate, Rachel Berry. Rachel and Kurt had an apartment together in Columbus. Every day was a constant battle of who took longer in the shower _(Duh, Rachel) _and who took longer getting ready for the long days _(Kurt)_. Other than the normal between roommates bickering, they loved rooming together because then they could relax after a hard, stressful day and watch _Moulin Rouge _or _Annie _together in their living room_._Rachel, of course, always ended up hogging all the unsalted popcorn and making her famous vegan cookies.

He answered the phone in a hushed whisper, "Hi, Rach. What's up?" Kurt said, grabbing an encyclopedia from the top shelf.

"Kurt! Oh my god! There's an audition of _Cabaret _going on in New York! We HAVE to go! Kurt, will you go with me?" She babbled excitedly.

Kurt sighed in irritation, "I-I don't know, Rach. I mean...I like it here at OSU..."

"You...? You like it here in Ohio? Wait...Kurt?" Rachel said in a firm voice, knowing what could be the only possible thing keeping Kurt here. "Who's the guy?"

"WHAT?! N-No guy, Rachel...there's no guy...why would you think there's a guy?" Kurt mumbled, reading through the encyclopedia he just retrieved.

"Kurt. I know you. What's going on? Talk to me, please. We used to be closer. What happened?"

_What happened? Rachel doesn't know the whole story. She didn't know how far Dave Karofsky tortured and bullied me to the point where I came home with bruises and scars..._Kurt thought miserably.

The phone still pressed to his ear, but no words coming out of his mouth for the moment, Kurt peeked behind the bookshelf, ogling the hot librarian. The curly haired man was fairly new, only had been working at OSU's library for maybe a year. And Kurt had gone into the library countless times just to stare at the gorgeous man.

Kurt loved the way his eyes lit up when he spoke quietly to the students about books, and successfully made them smile contently when they would leave to go to their next class. Kurt always got lost in those hazel eyes, also loving how he ran a hand through his curls in frustration when something didn't go his way.

_Oh no, he wasn't stalking him. Not __at all. _Just a harmless crush. Kurt thought, smiling dreamily at the man sitting at the desk.

"Kurt...I-I think I'm going to go. I've always loved Broadway. You know me, I'm a star. I have to be. Especially….. After Finn-" She muttered, her voice bringing Kurt back to the present.

"Rachel, stop right there. It's not your fault. Finn was a good guy. I know you miss him...we all do. I loved him. You forget, he's my brother….. He WAS my brother…..Rachel, listen..." Kurt spoke quietly, trying to change the subject, not wanting to go back into this depressed state. He had spent months mourning his brother, and now was not to time to revert. Rachel can't afford to get back into that either.

Grabbing his backpack after putting the book back to its respectable slot, He continued talking to his roomie, getting back on track. "If you want to go to New York, _go. _I'm not going to stop you. Live your dreams. Go for it...It's what Finn would've wanted."

"Ok." She said, with one single sniffle. This wouldn't get her down today.

When Kurt remained quiet for a while, unbeknownst to Rachel staring at the librarian again, she voiced through the receiver. "Uh, Kurt?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Kurt answered, still staring at the sexy librarian, who was now smiling at a girl with blonde hair.

_Great. What if he's straight? My life is over. _Kurt thought, frowning.

"A-Are you sure? Are you feeling ok?" Rachel asked, as a girl reached to give Blaine a completely unnecessary hug before leaving.

Kurt rolled his eyes and scoffed at the scene before him, and some of the students who were studying quietly, looked up with disapproving glares. "M' fine." He told his phone. "Listen, I gotta go, Rachel. Class starts soon."

"Okay then. Talk to you later." She said quickly, hanging up. 

Kurt grabbed a nearby book off the shelf, not really looking at it, and headed for the counter. His heart pounded wildly in his chest.

The librarian looked up with a graceful smile. "Hello, what can I do for you today?"

_Well, for starters, you can bend me over your desk and fuck me relentlessly, and make me scream your name..._Kurt thought lustfully.

"I-I want t-to check this out, please..." Kurt stuttered, and dropped the book on the counter, and handed the man his library card.

Blaine raised his eyebrow when he gazed at the book. _"The Art of Making Paper Planes. _Good one."

Kurt blushed. _Really?! I HAD to pick up THIS book?! _Kurt stared at his name tag. _Mr. Anderson. Hmmm. I could get used to screaming THAT name every night..._Kurt shook his head, clearing his still, very lustful thoughts.

"...will be due in three weeks. Have a great day, Kurt." He spoke softly, handing the card back.

_I will now. You have no idea how much you make my days better. _Kurt silently spoke not aloud, gazing at Mr. A, trapped in his eyes. "T-Thank you, Mr. Anderson..." Kurt walked off, going back behind a bookshelf to stare some more at Mr. A. _This is ridiculous...why am I stalking him?! He'll think I'm weird! _Kurt sighed, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder, and smiled at the librarian once more before walking off.

Kurt didn't know that Mr. Anderson, saw the whole thing out of the corner of his eye, smiled lovingly, and went back to checking out books and helping the students of OSU, thinking nothing, but,

_That Kurt Hummel, is adorable._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiiii guise! What did you guise think?! Like? Love? I'm on a roll...really loving writing this fic! To answer any questions, Kurt is a college Freshman student, 21. Blaine is 24. I hope you enjoy another update! :) **

**Chapter 2 **

"Last one." Kurt huffed, dropping the last of Rachel's boxes of belongings she'd packed. He sat down with an exhausted sigh, and wiped his sweaty brow.

Rachel clapped excitedly, as she looked around at their accomplishment. Boxes were everywhere, and the moving truck was due in 30 minutes to haul away her stuff. On her way to New York, she had her plane ticket, tucked away safely in her wallet, and she was ready to leave for her audition.

"Kurt, thanks for your help. I'm going to miss you." She spoke kindly, and flipped her hair.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Likewise, Berry."

"Look at it this way, Kurt. You can look for another roommate. It won't be so bad." She smiled, trying to assure him not to be sad.

"I know. I hope you have a great time. You'll be a star. I just know it. You were born to be a star." Kurt smiled. "It's what Finn would have wanted, you know."

The sound of a truck horn outside startled them both, and Rachel squealed excitedly. There was a knock at the door, and Rachel answered it revealing a gruff, bored looking man waiting for her to sign necessary papers. They started to load up the truck, and hours later Kurt found himself alone, staring at the TV in serious need of friendship.

Kurt tapped his pen against his chin, trying to concentrate on his history lesson. No such luck. The only thing that was on his mind was a set of honey eyes and thick, unruly curls. He hadn't been by the library yet today, and he was itching to go. For one reason, and one reason only. _Mr. Anderson. _

"Kurt?" The teacher asked, taking her glasses off in frustration.

"Hmmm?" Kurt answered, now shifting in his seat, straightening up to acknowledge the teacher's question.

"I asked you what year the French Revolution began? Is there a problem?" She asked him again.

"N-No...no problem, Mrs. Steinbeck. Um..." He mumbled, frantically trying to remember the answer to her question. "1787?"

"Nice try, Mr. Hummel...the correct answer, class, is 1789. Open your textbooks to page 509 and read the history on the French Revolution." Mrs. Steinbeck droned, and sat down to start grading papers.

Kurt slumped in his seat, when the other students gave him pointed glares. Kurt sighed, opening his textbook to begining to read. _Bor-ring, sheesh. I'd rather talk to Mr. Anderson again..._

_Of course…._

A knock at the door alarmed the students, and Mrs. Steinbeck looked up to see the librarian, the very Mr. Anderson who had been consuming Kurt's thoughts for the entire day, was there standing there at her door, fidgeting nervously. "Can I help you?"

"I need to borrow Kurt Hummel for a moment, please." Mr. Anderson spoke loudly, shuffling his weight from one foot to another.

Kurt looked up at that familiar voice, and met his gaze. His stomach was doing major flip flops, and suddenly Kurt felt anxious.

Mrs. Steinbeck rolled her eyes, looking quite displeased, saying, "Hurry it up."

Kurt got up, heading towards the door and they stood in the hallway before Mr. Anderson spoke, "So, there's a new book club I'm going to be holding every Tuesday and Thursday after school. I'm trying to get more students involved in books and reading...I need more students..." He said with a hint of desperation in his voice. He pushed his glasses up, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_God he's adorable. _Kurt thought, his eyes never leaving the sexy teachers'. "Book club? Really? Tuesdays and Thursdays?"

Mr. Anderson's eyes lit up, and a smile was planted on his face. "Yeah! It'll be great! I'm really excited about this!"

_You...are such a NERD. I love it..._Kurt thought.."Sure." he stated plainly, folding his arms across his chest. _I know he's up to something. We'll see. _

Blaine stuttered, and a small smile began to form on his gorgeous face. "Y-You...you will?"

"Mmm hmm!" Kurt smiled adoringly at the teacher.

"Well, G-Great! Here's the flyer, all the information is on it. Thanks again, Kurt!" Mr. Anderson said cheerfully, handing the student the piece of paper.

Kurt grinned, taking the flyer, and mumbling, "It's no problem. Happy to help."

He read over the details quickly before stopping the librarian. "What time on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Mr. Anderson?"

"Oh, no, please call me Blaine. And umm... From 4-6pm." He took out a pen, noting something in his spiral journal.

_Blaine. Blaine. BLAINE. Oh good GAWD. Perfect name... _"Ok, _Blaine. _I guess I'll see you today at 4. Should be fun." Kurt answered with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Blaine was silent for a moment, then pushed his glasses back up again. "Ok. Good. Great. Um, see you then, Kurt."

Kurt's gaze traveled up and down Blaine's body, the student noticing Blaine wearing a tight blue shirt, with beige pants and dark loafers. He tried not to be obvious, but Blaine raised an eyebrow when he Kurt wasn't looking.

"I-I got to get back. Have a good rest of the day, Kurt." The librarian smiled shyly.

Kurt mumbled something and smiled back, heading back inside. _I will have a better day now, thank you, Blaine. _Kurt thought.

As Blaine walked back into the library, the door closing behind him, he thought mischievously, _Objective 1__,__ complete. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurt happily walked into the library, with his earphones in, listening to his music on his Iphone. He smiled, knowing he would see Mr. Anderson soon for the book club. He glanced at his watch, noting the time. 3:47 pm. Good, he still had time.

He was determined to get to know the sexy librarian better. What does he like to do in his spare time? What does he like to eat? Does he cook? Bake? What are his favorite movies? Kurt all but asked himself, sighing, and taking a seat in one of the chairs at the students' tables used for internet use.

He jumped when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder, and upon looking up, he was met with hazel eyes. He smiled, taking out his earphones, and whispered, "Hey, Mr. A. Sorry I'm early."

The short librarian smiled bashfully, and spoke softly, "No, it's ok. You're fine." He sat down across from the taller student.

Kurt shifted and asked, looking aound, "Are there others coming?"

"Yeah, there's a couple of other students already here." Blaine answered, folding his arms on the table. "What are you listening to, Kurt?"

_GoodGAWD the way he says my name. Shit. _"Uhm, you'll laugh..." Kurt chuckled, bowing his head, and scrolling through some more music.

"Try me." Mr. Anderson leaned back with a smirk, and folded his arms across his broad chest.

"Madonna...Lady Gaga...Katy Perry...some others..." Kurt muttered, still scrolling.

"Wait. Stop right there." Blaine stated.

Kurt looked up at Blaine's tone of voice.

A slow smile played on Blaine's lips as he spoke, "You like Katy Perry?"

Kurt released a breath he obviously didn't know he was holding. "Y-Yeah..." He grinned.

"Finally! Someone else who likes Katy Perry! Isn't she just amazing?!" He said excitedly.

Kurt chuckled, and Blaine decided that he loved Kurt's laugh. It was like music to his ears. The librarian glanced at his watch noticing it was 4:00 on the dot.

"C'Mon, it's about time for the club to begin." Blaine got up, dusted off his mustard colored pants, and waited for Kurt. Kurt stood up, put his phone away, and proceeded to head towards the other students.

Kurt found out that he really DID enjoy the club. Not to mention he loved staring at the librarians' clearly defined muscles, the glint in his eye when he spoke excitedly about his love for books, and, of course, his enthusiasm. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off the teacher. When it was finally 6:00, he wrapped everything up, letting his deidcated students go with a pleasant smile, and stack up his papers and belongings.

"I had a great time, Mr. A!" Kurt spoke, bouncing on his heels. He clutched his books tighter to his chest and grinned at the librarian.

Mr. Anderson looked up and returned the smile. "I'm glad Kurt, I'm glad. I'll see you on Tuesday, then?" He pushed his glasses back up on his nose with his index finger.

_God, he's perfect. I could never get tired of staring at this gorgeous man. _Kurt thought, blushing a shade of red. "Y-Yeah, of course. I'll see you next week!" He rushed out of the library, not knowing that his earphones fell out of his bag.

"Shit! where are my earphones?!" Kurt muttered, frantically digging his way through his bag, but not finding them. "Shit! Did I leave them at the library?! Shit!"

Kurt was halfway to his apartment. He decided he needed to go back to grab them, hoping to see that Mr. A hasn't locked up and left yet. He ran, the cold wind freezing in his face, and finally made it in front of the doors. He cupped his hands, peering inside. The light was off. It already looked closed. He mentally scolded himself for making such a foolish mistake. He sighed, starting to head back, but a shadowy figure caught his eye.

_What the...? Who is that? _Kurt thought, peering inside yet again. He backed up, noticing the figure coming towards the door.

"Blaine?" Kurt spoke out loud, with a confused look plastered across his face.

Blaine looked around outside, from inside the library, and opened it slowly. "K-Kurt? What are you doing here?" Blaine whispered, a deer caught in headlights look on his face.

"I think I dropped my earphones here?" It wasn't a question. Kurt shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"O-Oh, ok. Uhm, come in..." Blaine gestured the student inside.

Kurt didn't hesitate to get out of the cold, so he followed Blaine inside. But Kurt wasn't prepared at what he saw next. He noticed laying neatly on the ground was a pile of blankets, a pillow, and a mug. Kurt's eyes went wide, trying to take in the scene before him. Finally, he found his voice, and he spoke quietly, "Blaine...w-what's going on here?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys! I'm really glad that you readers are enjoying this! :) Big shoutout to ThisIsOurStory, for the wonderful review, Jackie, for helping me with life in general, and Courtney for being my girl. ;) Maybe I should stop typing THIS, and YOU GUYS go read! Review, follow, favorite! :) Also, my sister Tammy, aka beaniebabie1987 got a new fanfic account! Fluffy cotton candy for everyone! WOO! :D

Chpater 4

Kurt made his way over to the pile of blankets, a displeased look on his face. _I hope he tells me what's going on..._Kurt thought, taking a seat next to a 42 oz coffee mug. "Mr. A? W-What's going on?" Kurt asked, nervously fiddling with his hands.

Blaine sighed, and sat down next to the student with an exhausted expression. He lifted the drink (probably something hot, being that it's cold outside) to his plump lips, savoring the taste. "Kurt...I um, live here...for now."

"Really? Cause I got that much." Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine flinched at the student's tone of voice. The librarian started to tell him everything. "M-My dad kicked me out when I told him I wanted to be a librarian. I've always had a passion for books." He paused, thinking about his choice of words. "My father wanted me to go into law. He wanted me to work for him, and when I said no, he got angry."

Kurt looked at Mr. Anderson with sad eyes. "I-I'm so sorry, Blaine. You should do what you love, and what makes you happy. You shouldn't be miserable. You only live once, right?" Kurt chuckled, running a hand through his perfectly coiffed hair.

"Really, Kurt? YOLO?" Blaine laughed.

Kurt just shrugged, a sweet smile on his face.

Blaine turned serious. "Anyways, yeah, so when I came out to him at the age of 14, he started to get abusive...drinking alot more since my mom left. He blamed me, you know?" Blaine stated in a small voice.

Kurt stared at him. "C-Came out?"

Blaine looked up, and set his mug down. "Um, yeah, I'm gay. I thought you knew?" Blaine looked nervous, not really sure how Kurt would take this information.

Kurt's heart raced a mile a minute. _Oh shit, he's gay...HE'S GAY?! Woohoo! _Kurt shook his head, and then told him, "Y-Yeah I knew."

Blaine looked at him. "You didn't know, did you? I don't like to tell everyone just yet."

Kurt whispered, "I maybe have thought you were straight..." Kurt avoided his eyes.

Blaine's eyes were wide. _Kurt is really adorable. _He thought, smiling to himself. "So, here I am...living in the library of OSU...but you know what, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up, his heart hurting, and said, "What?"

"It's not so bad? I mean, I have blankets...I have a pillow...my mug..." He gestured to all three items, and Kurt giggled.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt stuttered, wiping his hands on his skinny jeans.

Blaine only looked up, meeting the curelean gaze.

"I'm afraid to ask how long you've lived here...?" Kurt asked, taking a deep breath, dreading the answer.

"Since I started working here." Blaine mumbled uncomfortably.

Kurt gasped. "What?! This isn't right..." Kurt hook his head.

"Like I said, it's ok... just never forgave myself for my mom leaving..." Blaine sniffed, taking another drink.

"It's not your fault! God! Why does everyone think...t-that we have s-some sort of..." Kurt started yelling angrily.

"_Disease." _They said in unison, then looked at each other.

"Your father is ungrateful." Kurt said.

"I know." Blaine didn't meet the student's gaze.

"He's also selfish...doesn't care..." Kurt went on a rant, his arms flailing. "H-How could he do something like this to you?!"

Blaine took his hands in his own, trying to calm him down. "Kurt, stop, it's ok. I'm fine."

Kurt took a deep breath, and heard himself say, "Come on." He stood up, gathering the teacher's things.

"K-Kurt? What are y-you doing..." Blaine mumbled, turning a beet red.

Kurt looked into his eyes. _Maybe THIS will be my chance to trust again. I've been hurt so many times, but I can't leave him here. I lo-LIKE him too much. After all, I AM learning to trust again..._

"You're coming to live with me." Kurt smiled adoringly.

Blaine's mouth was agape.

Kurt thought, _Thank you Rachel Berry, for in fact, moving out..._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Woohoo! Another update! BIG shoutout to I hate misquitoes. I loved that last review of theirs. Perfect theory. :) Thanks to all who have followed, favorited, alerted, and reviewed. I love you all! Read on!

Chapter 5

Blaine walked into Kurt's decent sized two bedroom apartment, shivering. But it wasn't because he was cold...No not at all. It was simple. He _liked _ Kurt.

Kurt shut the door, and told the librarian, "Y-You can just put your stuff right there next to the door. I'll make us some chicken noodle soup, ok? How does that sound, Mr. A?" Kurt smiled adorably.

Blaine, still looking around and getting used to his new _home?_ grinned back, setting his stuff down. "Please start calling me Blaine. And that sounds wonderful, Kurt, Thank you." He sat down on Kurt's couch, wiping his hands nervously on his beige slacks.

Kurt nodded, heading for the kitchen. He prepared the soup, getting out the pan and two cans of the delicious soup. He smiled to himself as he turned on the stove to heat it. He _liked _Blaine. Alot. He just didn't know if the sexy teacher felt the same. He retrieved two bowls from the cabinets, and the soup was finished in no time.

"Thank you, Kurt." Blaine's low, sultry voice startled Kurt from the doorway.

Kurt took a deep breath, turning around, composing himself. "I-It's really no problem. We can watch reruns of Desperate Housewives or..." Kurt said out loud, tapping his chin deep in thought.

"Project Runway?" Blaine answered, eyes lit up with happiness. They made their way over to the couch with their bowls of soup, eating with content.

Kurt grinned and bounced on his feet with excitement, before sitting down with him. "Yeah! Perfect!" _Like you. _Kurt thought, eyes narrowed to the floor. "T-The bathroom is next to the bedroom, if you want to take a shower or bath and relax...towels are in the hallway cabinet, uhm, there's a spare toothbrush..." Kurt rambled nervously.

"Kurt."

_Oh god, say my name like that when you're moaning wantonly underneath me...I can make you feel so good, you have no idea...what you do to me..._Kurt thought lustfully. _God, your eyes...I could get lost in them...captivating..._

"Kurt?" Blaine asked the student, trying to get his attention. He ran a hand through his hair, just for something to do.

Kurt shook his dirty thoughts, saying, "Hmm?" He gazed up at the gorgeous man sitting before him with his intense gaze...

"I said I should be ok. I'm going to go relax. Thanks again." Blaine said pushing his glasses back up onto his nose.

"O-Ok...Let me know if you need anything else." Kurt replied sweetly, finishing his bowl.

"Will do." Blaine yawned, and started for the kitchen, putting his dish in the sink. "Amazing soup, by the way." Blaine chuckled.

Blaine grabbed his bag, heading for the bathroom, leaving Kurt sitting there flabbergasted. Blaine was, indeed, perfect.

Blaine came back from the bathroom, and Kurt looked up at his curls. He inhaled a sharp breath, staring at this amazing, beautiful man. _Seriously, like, how is he even real?_ Kurt thought, now raking his eyes across the man's choice of clothes. Simple. He wore sweats with a white v-neck t-shirt, clearly hugging his broad chest.

"S-Sorry, this is what I'm used to sleeping in." Blaine mumbled, picking at his shirt.

"No complaints here." Kurt whispered under his breath.

Blaine's gaze stayed to the floor. "I-I'm actually really tired, and I have to be up early for, you know, my job." He giggled.

"Ok. Uhm, there's only one bed..." Kurt muttered.

"That's ok. I'll take the couch. No big deal." He smiled, making his way over to the couch. Kurt got up so Blaine could prepare for his restful, warm and cozy night. He helped him lay out his blankets, his pillow, and Blaine laid down yawning again. Kurt giggled.

"What's so funny, Kurt?" Blaine looked up with his signature puppy dog eyes, and Kurt was done. He couldn't look away. Or speak. Or, hell, even MOVE.

"Nothing, goodnight, Blaine. Sleep well. I'll wake you up when I get up." He shook his head, smiling to himself. He started for his bedroom, hearing an exhausted Blaine call out, "Goodnight, Kurt."

Kurt couldn't get comfortable. Why? He didn't know. I mean, he slept _every single time, and every night _in his bed. So why should tonight be any different?

Blaine Anderson. He couldn't get that face, that handsome body, that sweet, low, sultry voice out of his mind, even if he tried. He sighed, snuggling up to his pillow.

All of a sudden, he heard whimpering and short, desperate moans coming from the living room. A few rustling. A panted breath...

_Wait?! Was...was Blaine...ohgoodgawdhelpme..._Kurt thought, sitting up to listen better.

"Ohhhh..._Kurt..._mmmm, yeah, just like that, baby...nrgh..." Blaine whispered into the dark, his breath ragged.

Kurt's eyes went wide, and he licked his lips unconsciously.

Blaine started shuffling around, making more noise, and Kurt ran back to his bed, eyes wide.

The last thing he heard from the sexy teacher that night was a desperate, yet loving whisper of _Kurt_ on the man's lips.

Kurt groaned, thinking, _SHIT. How am I supposed to sleep NOW?! _


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello, guys once again. :) A couple of shoutouts to: Magnoliaflower and Klaineisland! :) Thank you guys for your reviews, really. Onward we go again. ;)

Chapter 6

Kurt was exhausted the next morning. And he knew why. Staying up to listen to sweet, loving _Blaine Anderson_ moaning and panting Kurt's name...How was he going to face him when he knew Mr. A did _that _last night? _Just act normal_, Kurt thought while fixing his hair. Blaine was already awake, because he heard him rustling in the living room. He took a deep breath, grabbed his bag, and made his way to his living room.

Blaine sat on the couch, just having pulled his shirt all the way down over his muscular torso, and looked up at Kurt, smiling. "Morning, Kurt."

"Uh, huh." Kurt answered, rubbing his red eyes from lack of sleep. "Definately morning..." He mumbled going to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Blaine followed suit, a worried expression on his face.

"Kurt, you look exhausted...Is everything ok? Did you not sleep well last night?" Blaine asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Not really..." Kurt muttered weakily, pouring his cup. He took a sip, savoring the warmth.

"Why not?" Blaine asked, coming closer to the student.

_If only you knew..._Kurt thought back to the events from last night. Instead he said, "Too much on my mind. That's all. Don't worry about me, Blaine. 'M fine. I just have to wake up." Kurt said, feeling the caffiene finally waking him up.

"Ok." Blaine smiled warmly, putting on his glasses.

Kurt looked up from his steaming cup of coffee, taking in the librarian's appearance. _Nerd...glasses...hot..._Kurt felt his pants tighten, and a blush was noticable on his face. He coughed, and sat his mug down, saying, "I-I uhm, I gotta get going, I'll see you later on today?"

"Ok, sure. Have a good day, Kurt..." Blaine trailed off.

_Damn it, there he goes again, saying my name..._Kurt rushed to get his McQueen coat on, and with a quick wave of his hand, he headed towards the school with still time on his hands.

Kurt stared longingly at Blaine (duh, yet again he was in the library) as he neatly put away books, his lips pressed into a thin line. He looked like he was thinking, and thinking hard about something.

Kurt pretended to be looking at a WWII book behind the History shelves, even though Kurt hated History. He just wanted something to do so he's not being obvious. Blaine tapped his chin, and then Kurt noticed his eyes lit up with happiness.

_What could he possibly be thinking of? I'm wondering what happened to the rest of his belongings? Maybe I should ask him where the rest of his stuff is? I know that he MUST own more than just a couple blankets, a pillow, a backpack, and a mug? Maybe I can ask him more about his family, but not to feel like I'm prying for more information? Would it make me a better person in the long run to...just TRUST again? _Kurt decided that maybe he should tell Blaine why, just why he has a hard time to TRUST...after all, Blaine gives him the reason to learn to trust again...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: On a roll...:) Some of Kurt's issues are the same as mine. That's why I started this fic. Because I can relate. Trust issues. Huge shoutout to my first reviewer, LadyKlaine (last chapter), Unic0rnH0bbit for always being there for me, and Jackie, for just being YOU. Love you all. Read on. :)

Chapter 7

_"Gooood, Blaine...mmmm, _your tongue..." Kurt moaned, his hands running smoothly through Blaine's curls. He sat on the sexy librarian's chair, panting, and his eyes rolled back as Blaine licked up and down Kurt's shaft. He hallowed his cheeks, taking more of Kurt into his mouth, and by this point, Kurt was a mumbling, babbling mess. "S-Shit...C-Close..."

Blaine popped off, and stared up at Kurt through his long, thick lashes, and whispered, "Come for me, Kurt." And Blaine gently lowered himself back on Kurt's cock, his tongue playfully circling the tip, already gathered with pre-come. Kurt's legs shook as he came down Blaine's throat with a loving whisper of the man's name on his lips.

"Kurt...Kurt...KURT...?"

Kurt could hear his name somewhere off in the distance, and then he bolted upright in his chair, wiping the drool off of the corner of his mouth. He looked around embarrassingly at the other students, recieving disapproving glares.

"Kurt, I strongly suggest you pay attention. Final exams are coming up, and you will get no where in MY class with your head down on your desk, snoring." The teacher grunted.

The bell rang, signaling the end of history class, and he jumped up, face beet red, (now supporting a raging hard on) and hurried out of the room, avoiding the teachers' instructions for Monday morning.

Kurt burst through the door, slamming it, then leaned against it breathing heavily. His cheeks were flushed from the cold and he stuffed his gloves into his jacket with a sigh.

"Uhm, hi, Kurt."

Kurt jumped at the sound of Mr. Anderson's smooth, sexy voice and looked up slowly with a smile. "H-Hi, Blaine. It's uhm, cold out there..." He tried to start a conversation. "Wait, why are you back early?" He set his bag down and started for the kitchen.

"I wanted to make us a nice dinner, and thought maybe we could talk..." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt stopped short. _Talk...uh oh. What's going on?_ Kurt turned around slowly, fliddling with the hem of his shirt. "S-Sure...what about?"

"We should sit." Blaine said, gesturing to the chairs at the dining room table.

Kurt reluctantly took a seat, and a millions thoughts popped in his mind.

Blaine said softly, "You never told me your story, Kurt. I told you what happened with me and my father. I know there's something going on with you, too. Please let me in, and let me help if I can."

_You've already helped me. More than you know. _"H-How do you know there's _something _with me too?" Kurt muttered, embarrassed.

"Really?" Blaine deadpanned.

"O-Ok. Uhm, well, it seems like to me that everytime I start to trust anyone, I always get betrayed...used...hurt. I have trust issues. I can't trust anyone because of this. This isn't your fault, I'm just going through a hard time because of Luke..." Kurt's cyan eyes never broke Blaine's amber, intense gaze.

"Luke...?" Blaine asked softly, having an idea who he might already be. _Ex. _Blaine thought with a jealous pang go through him.

"Luke...he was sweet. I thought I was in love with him. We were together for almost 2 years. Until I, uhm, kinda walked in on him and another guy. Blamed myself for a good 6 months after that incident. So I tried therapy. I didn't really find it helpful. Just made me feel even worse. I even declined medication. I don't need it."

"No, you don't Kurt. You're so brave. I haven't met anyone as brave as you. Y-You move me Kurt..." Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's trembling hand, resting on the table. He had an idea this might be hard for Kurt to talk about.

Kurt looked up from the table, staring into Blaine's eyes. "I-I do?"

"Yeah." He said sweetly. "You're so generous, honest, and smart..." Blaine started.

"Go on..." Kurt whispered.

"B-Beautiful...uhm..I-I only asked you to join the club as an excuse t-to spend m-more time with you..." Blaine said, now a deep shade of crimson. "I knew from the moment I saw you, that we have a connection."

Kurt was silent and in shock. "I-I still have these issues...why would you want to be with someone like ME, Blaine?" He pulled his hand away, and noticed Blaine now frowning. Kurt already missed the warmth.

"W-Who wouldn't want to, Kurt? Because you are perfect to me..." Blaine smiled, and ran a hand through his curls.

"Really, Blaine? Quoting Pink, now are we?" Kurt laughed.

"Hey, Pink is awesome..." Blaine pouted, but then smirked. Kurts' breathing hitched at such a cute sight of Blaine's adorable face.

Kurt sighed, "So yes, that's my story, Blaine. I'm sorry. I'm really trying very hard to work on my issues...my trust issues..."

Blaine responded, "I totally understand, Kurt. I'm here for you, always. We can work on our issues together." He smiled.

Kurt thought, _Maybe everything WILL be ok? After all, I have Blaine now. I believe we WILL get through this TOGETHER. And that's all I really need right now. _

Suddenly, Kurt had hope. He could do this.

They both could.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hiiiii guys! I'm baaaack! :) I'm really enjoying writing this, thank you for following, favoriting, reviewing, and just reading it. :) I hope you like the update for today. (I was sick a couple days ago, hence the inspiration.) :)

Enjoy. ;)

Chapter 8

Kurt kept looking forward to those Tuesdays and Thursdays, just as planned, for the book club. Through out the entire time, Blaine kept winking at Kurt, sending him shy glances every now and then, and Kurt would smile back, looking down bashfully at his lap.

All of a sudden, Kurt's phone buzzed, and he peeked at the screen, noticing Rachel calling. _That's ok, I'll have to call her back later. _He sent her a quick text, letting her know he was busy, and that he would call her back. The class finished, and the students headed home or to their jobs, or whatever. Blaine stuffed his bag with paperwork, books, and his mug. Kurt smiled, walking over to him.

Kurt noticed that Blaine was starting to look a little pale. "B-Blaine, are you ok?" Kurt asked worriedly, gently caressing the librarians' arm.

Blaine mumbled, "I-I feel dizzy, Kurt. C'mon, l-let's just go home, please..." Blaine started to shake, and Kurt frowned, wrapping an arm around him as they left.

Once they got to Kurt's apartment, he helped Blaine lay down on the couch. He looked sick, and Kurt remembered that Blaine DID walk home with Kurt the other night when he found the teacher lonely and hiding in the library...And it was freezing. Kurt sighed, and ran to the bathroom, getting the thermometer. He came back in the living room, and Blaine started to have a cough attack.

"Oh, Blaine, sssh it's ok. I'm going to take your temperature, ok?" Kurt soothed him, kneeling beside him on the floor.

Blaine muttered, "O-ok, Kurt...I don't feel great..."

"I know, I know. Here, I'm going to place this under your tongue. Try to stay still, ok?" Kurt carefully placed it under his tongue, and Blaine immediately closed his mouth. Kurt felt his head, and yes, he felt _very _warm to the touch. A couple minutes later, it beeped, and Kurt smiled, pulling it out. It read 101.2.

"Blaine, sweetheart, I'm going to make you some hot tea, and get you some pills for your fever, ok?"

Blaine smiled, looking over at the student. "T-Thanks, Kurt. You're awesome..." He sniffed and wiped his nose.

Kurt giggled, and it was music to Blaine's ears. "Just rest. I'll be right back." Kurt stood and walked to the kitchen (After wrapping Blaine up in a very warm, thick blanket) and prepared the tea. He hummed to himself, hoping the shorter man would be ok. If not, he'd definately will take him to the hospital tomorrow. _I'll have to call the college front desk, to let them know what's going on...RACHEL! CRAP! _Kurt totally forgot. He pulled out his cell phne, dialing Rachel's number.

She picked up immediately, sounding flustered as Kurt put her on speaker. "Kurt Hummel, why didn't you pick up earlier? I was getting worried! Is everything ok?"

Kurt looked into the living room, upon hearing the kettle whistle and answered with a sigh, "Yes, Rachel. I'm fine. I was at a book club. But, I can't talk for long, Blaine is sick..." He whispered.

"Blaine? Who's Blaine?" She asked, and Kurt could hear her shuffling around on the other end. _Probably getting comfortable_, Kurt thought.

"Mr. Anders-" Kurt was cut off by Rachel squealing. He held the phone away from his ear. _Good God, Berry. _Kurt rolled his eyes.

"That librarian you kept stalking, Kurt?!"

Kurt winced and tried to shush her with a frantic voice, "You're on speaker, _Rachel, sheesh." _

Kurt walked into the living room, and found Blaine still snuggled up comfortably.

"I heard that, Kurt...so you...y-you _stalk me...?" _Blaine wriggled his eyebrows, laughing. He started coughing violently again.

Kurt kneeled and stated, "Clearly this fever is making you extremely delirious..." He took Rachel off speaker, putting the phone between his left shoulder and ear. As Rachel changed the subject, _thank goodness_ Kurt wasn't listening, as he stared into those amber eyes. Kurt turned red, and Blaine lovingly stared back at the student. Blaine's arm found Kurt's, and he ran his fingertips along Kurt's pale skin.

Kurt's breathing hitched, and he said in a rushed, high-pitched voice, "R-Rachel, I'll call you back tomorrow? I'm so sorry. I've got to take care of Blaine. I promise."

Rachel sighed, clearly annoyed, but agreed. "Ok, Kurt. Make sure he's ok. Talk to you tomorrow!" She hung up.

Kurt put his phone down, rubbing his temple. He looked up to see Blaine gazing at him with tired, heavy eyes. Kurt said, "I'll go get that tea and pills."

Blaine nodded, and Kurt went to the kitchen to grab the tea. After setting Blaine's steaming hot tea on the coffee table, he headed towards the bathroom for something to help fever.

When Kurt entered the living room again, Blaine said, "Kurt, I...I really apperciate this. Thank you." Blaine sniffed again, setting his tea down. Kurt smiled at him with a caring look.

"Of course, Blaine. Anything for you."

Blaine narrowed his eyes to the floor, and Kurt handed him medicine. "Here, this should help. If it gets worse, I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow. Thank god it will be Friday." Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

"Y-Yeah." Blaine said, taking the medicine.

"I'll run you a bath. Give me a minute, ok?"

"Ok. I'm not going anywhere." Blaine said, his voice hoarse, and he smirked.

"Riiiight, you're silly. Be right back." Kurt replied, getting up to prepare a nice, hot bubble bath for Blaine.

While preparing the tub full of warm water, Kurt thought, _this is definately the start of something new. Something exciting. Maybe I WILL learn to trust again..._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: *sings to myself* Happy Birthday toooo meeee, Happy Birthday toooo meeeee, Happy Birthday Dear Mariiiiianne, Happy Birthday toooo meeee! :D I'm happy to say that I'm 29 today. So here's an update of LTTA. I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you to all who has followed, favorited, reviewed, or just read this. It truly means alot. :)

Chapter 9

Kurt woke the next morning, the smell of something burning, and he jumped out of bed, running to the kitchen in horror. "W-What's happening...?" Kurt asked in a sleepy daze.

"OW! Shit! Oh, um, g-good morning, Kurt...I tried to make breakfast, b-but I ended up, erm, b-burning the toast...s-sorry.." Blaine stammered, a flush appearing on his face. He now held the black bread, and hissed at the heat, the bread flinging to the floor. Blaine looked up sheepishly at a wide-eyed, and slightly amused Kurt.

"I see you're feeling better..." He said, cocking his head to the side. _Gosh, he's adorable. _

"Oh! Um, y-yeah! I made scrambled eggs, cut up some fruit, and um, y-yeah...the b-bread, sorry again, Kurt..." Blaine stated again.

"Can you stay forever...?" Kurt mumbled, heading towards the coffemaker, not intending for the shorter librarian to hear.

"S-Sure...if you want burnt toast in the mornings..." Blaine replied, setting the table.

Kurt snorted, and turned to look at Blaine. A light bulb went off in his head, and for a minute he comtemplated the idea. "I want to take you out on a date." He blurted without thinking, and slapped his mouth with his hand.

Blaine's eyes popped out of his head. "Well, that's one way to woo me, I suppose." Blaine giggled.

Kurt slowly lowered his hand and playfully asked, "S-So is that a yes, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine cleared his throat, ingoring the fact that his cock twitched at the sound of Mr. Anderson...escpecially Kurt saying that..."I would love to, Kurt." He smiled adoringly.

xxK&Bxx

Kurt walked into Breadstix, a firm grip on Blaine's hand, and they were led to a table right away. They sat down, and every once in a while, they would grin at each other timidly.

The waitress came by, and asked with a sweet smile, "Good evening. What would you gentleman like to drink?"

Blaine ordered a sweet tea and Kurt ordered a Diet Coke. The waitress went to get their drinks.

"What are you going to order?" Kurt asked Blaine, looking over his menu. "I think I'm going to get a chicken salad..." He scrunched his nose, thinking about his other choices, but nothing else he read over sounded appetizing.

Blaine answered, "Well, this grilled talipia with rice pillaf and fresh steamed vegetables sounds really good...or maybe I should get chicken alfredo..." He licked his lips, and gently pushed his glasses back onto his nose with his index finger.

_He's perfect..._Kurt thought. _And those lips..._Kurt shook his head, clearing his mind of _those_ thoughts before they got out of hand.

"Get whatever you want Blaine, don't worry about it." Kurt cooed bashfully.

The waitress came back, and they gave her their order. "I'll be back shortly with your meals. Please let me know if you need anything." She left with a smile.

Blaine studied Kurt, the way the student licked his pink, luscious lips after taking of drink of the bubbly soda. The way his eyes lit up when he looked at Blaine...the slight flushed cheeks when he got a little bit embarrassed. Blaine thought all of these things about Kurt were absolutely perfect. _He's flawless. _

Kurt looked up instantly from his coke, and bit his bottom lip playfully. "What are you thinking about over there?"

"You look gorgeous tonight." Blaine blurted out, taking in Kurt's outfit. Tonight Kurt wore a purple button up shirt with black tight skinny jeans. "I-I mean, I like your choice of style...y-yeah, um, that's what I meant..." Blaine rambled nervously.

Kurt laughed and replied, "Thanks, Blaine. I think you look nice tonight, too." Kurt eyed Blaine's outfit as well; he wore a black button up shirt (with a purple bowtie) and mustard colored pants, complete with brown loafers.

Soon, the food arrived at their table, and they ate in silence. Not uncomfortable silence. No, not at all. It was a content, just-great-to-be-together- silence.

Kurt moaned unintentionally, savoring the taste of his salad, and Blaine shifted in his seat, trying VERY hard (no pun intended) to forget his hardening crotch. "Blaine...this is AMAZING..." He licked the remaining salad dressing off of the bottom of his lip, and Blaine mimicked the movement, desperate to be the one kissing...licking...just _tasting _those beatiful lips.

"I'm s-sure it is...I'm glad you like it." He responded lowly, his gaze never leaving Kurt's mouth.

Kurt looked up with a blush. "I like it alot..." Kurt swallowed, and Blaine looked up to see those mesmerizing curelean eyes staring back to his hazel-colored ones.

_I really don't think that we're talking about the salad anymore..._Blaine thought.

They soon finished, and after Kurt successfully winning the whole 'I've got the check, Blaine.', they left with graceful smiles, and full stomaches.

They entered Kurt's apartment, and Kurt placed his keys on the nearest table with a sigh.

"Blaine-"

"Kurt-"

The spoke at the same time, and laughed. Blaine came closer to Kurt, and grabbed his hand, saying, "Kurt, thank you for tonight. I had such a wonderful time."

"Oh, I did too. The food was great, you were great. Wow, is it already Monday tomorrow?" Kurt said with a frown, and caressed Blaine's palm.

"Yeah, unfortunately...The weekends are never long enough." Blaine stated sadly.

"Let's go to bed." Kurt said, and when Blaine looked at him with wide eyes (and a deep tomato blush) Kurt suddenly said, "Oh my, well, shit. Sorry that came out all wrong. I meant, d-did you maybe want to get ready for bed, and cuddle with me? Hold me for a while?"

Blaine smiled, and replied, "Yes, of course, Kurt." He moved in closer to peck Kurt on the cheek, and Kurt purposely moved his lips to Blaines'.

Blaine's breathing hitched at the contact, and he moved his lips ever so slowly against Kurt's, a desperate moan coming from deep in his chest. Kurt whined against the librarian's lips, and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine immediately placed his arms around Kurt's neck, bringing their bodies closer, so that they were now completely flushed.

As Kurt parted from now Blaine's swollen and wet lips he said in a breathless whisper, "Blaine, you take my breath away..."

Blaine hummed, and whispered back, "I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece."

They got ready for bed that night, just content to be wrapped up in each others' arms. They both fell into a deep, restful sleep.

Things were finally looking up for Kurt and Blaine.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: HIIIII lovelies! So, I know that this is totally random, but, woohoo! I'm listening to music (glee) while I'm typing! :) And raise your hand if you were excited for the PCA's last night?! CONGRATULATIONS Christiopher! *screaming like a crazy person so loud that the neighbors think I'm a physco* -.- LOL Aaaanyways, here's another update! :) Shoutout to GleekyxKlainerKurtx188! Smut for you! ;)

Warnings: Smut...;)

Chapter 10

Kurt peeked an eye open, and turned to see his clock on his nightstand reading, 6:45. It was still to early. He yawned, then smiled thinking back to last night's events. He went to stretch, and a mess of soft curls tickled his bare torso. He looked down to see Blaine snoring peacefully, mouth slightly hung open. He grinned, loving such a gorgeous sight. _Yeah, I could totally wake up every morning just to see THIS. _

Blaine hummed, buring his face deeper into Kurt's chest, just smelling him. "Mornin'. How long have you been awake staring at me, Kurt?" He mumbled, then let out a giggle.

Kurt chuckled, "A-A while now..."

Blaine shifted his position, and met curelean eyes. He smiled, and a blush creeped up his neck. Kurt yawned again, and went to move to get more comfortable. His eyes widened when Blaine's erection rubbed up against the student's thigh, and Blaine moaned. Kurt looked down to the curly-haired, sexy librarian, smiling sexily at him, and Kurt raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Blaine asked him, blushing, "I-Is this ok...?" Then he grabbed Kurt's throbbing erection through the his pajama pants, earning a breathless pant from the young student.

"Y-Yeah...totally ok...Mmm, good _god, Blaine..._" Kurt babbled, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Blaine whispered close to his ear, hot breath ghosting over Kurt's lobe, "You're so beautiful, Kurt...look at me."

Kurt turned his head, looking into those mesmerizing hazel eyes. Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt; the kiss being so chaste, their lips sliding together perfectly. Blaine moaned into the kiss, and Kurt bucked forward for more friction. "M-More, Blaine...aahhhhh..."

Blaine stroked gently, every so often twisting his hand, and running his thumb over Kurt's slit, already gathered with precum. "More like...this?" Blaine spoke sultry against Kurt's cheek, and then started to pump him faster.

"B-Blaine...y-yes...keep d-doing that, baby...nrrrgh..." Kurt said breathlessly, his head thrown back in ecstasy. His knuckles gripped the sheets so tightly. "I'm g-gonna...Blaine..."

"Let go for me, Kurt, my Kurt...Just let go..." Blaine whispered seductively against Kurt's moist, pink lips. Kurt licked his lips and keened, spilling white hot ropes of his cum over his torso, chanting_ Blaine...oh my Blaine..._over and over again.

Kurt caught his breath, and looked over at a flushed Blaine Anderson, and kissed him languidly on the lips. "Your turn, Mr. A..." He smirked.

Blaine blushed, looking down at his pajama pants. "I-I um, I..." Blaine fumbled over his words.

Kurt giggled, and looked down, noticing the librarian's pants sticky and wet. "Mmm, that's hot, Mr. Anderson..."

Blaine whipped his head up, looking at the beautiful poreclain angel. He smiled and rested his head against Kurt's shoulder, mumbling, "We need to get ready for school. I wish I could stay like this forever, but unfortunately, I have a job." He laughed.

They both got up, cleaned off, and got ready for the day.

xxxK&Bxxx

Kurt placed a book back into its orignal spot, peeking every so often at Mr. Anderson as he helped a student check out a couple of books. Kurt sighed dreamily at Mr. Anderson as he pushed his sexy glasses back up onto his nose. Kurt took out his phone, checking to see if he any missed calls from Rachel, and saw none. He still worried about her, even though she's practically got it MADE in New York. But, yeah, the worry is still there. He sighed, and went back to watch Blaine, but found that he was no longer sitting there. Kurt shrugged, hoisting his backpack up onto his shoulder, and glanced at his watch. Good. He still had about 10 minutes until his Calculus class, which was always a bore. _Now thinking about it, anything NOT involving Blaine is such a bore. _

"Are you done watching me, Kurt?"

Kurt jumped, and turned to see Blaine leaning against the bookshelves, his arms folded across his muscular chest.

"I-I wasn't watching you..." Kurt denied with a scoff.

"Ok...ogling me then?"

"Psssh..." Kurt turned and hid his blush that started to creep up his neck. He started to glance at books, just for something to do.

"_Spying on me, Kurt? _Totally hot..." Blaine suddenly whispered in the student's ear, making Kurt shiver with desire.

Kurt turned around, and Blaine grabbed his hands, putting them over his head, and pushed him up against the bookshelf. "I wanna do sooo many things to you, Kurt..." Blaine spoke against the pale flesh of Kurt's neck. "Would you like that...?"

Kurt mewled and threw his head back. "Yes, oh yes, _please, anything...anything _you want...Mr. A..." Kurt babbled.

Blaine's cock twitched when Kurt said his name like that. "You are so beautiful...my beautiful boy..." Blaine cooed, peppering sweet kisses up Kurt's neck, then made his way to Kurt's jawline and earlobe.

"O-Only yours..." Kurt breathed out.

"I can't wait until tonight, Kurt. I'm gonna make you scream my name as I pound you into the mattress over and over...and over..." Blaine growled lowly, now licking a thin stripe up Kurt's neck.

"_Pleeease, Blaine..._" Kurt begged, his eyes screwed shut.

"Please, what, Kurt? Tell me. Tell me what you want, my beautiful boy..." Blaine grunted, and grinded up against him nonstop.

"P-Please...just t-take me..."

"Mr. Hummel? MR. HUMMEL?" A distant voice said, snapping him out of his fucking amazing dream.

He bolted upright, and wiped the bit of drool off his chin, looking around sheepishly. _Calculus. FUCK. _"S-Sorry, Mr. Bradshaw..." Kurt mumbled, slouching in his seat. He turned crimson.

"You need to stay awake in my class if you plan on graduating." Mr. Bradshaw said in a stern voice.

"Mmm, Hmmm, Ok." Kurt stated, yawning again.

The teacher rolled his eyes, going back to his boring teachings of infinate numbers and what-ever-else-is-in-Calculus-that-Kurt-doesn't-pay-attention-to.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and Kurt rushed to gather his belongings. On the way home, as he yet again tried to put up with the cold, freezing weather, he thought back to his dream. _Good god, help me...that was so fucking amazing...and Blaine is probably already waiting for me at the apartment...this could be a good thing. I wanna get my hands on those sexy unruly curls and those glasses..._Kurt smiled, and turned his key into the lock, opening his door. He walked inside, dropped his bag on the floor, not really _caring _at the moment, and went to find Blaine.

"Blaine? Are you here yet?" Kurt called out, glancing around.

"In here, Kurt..." Came Blaine's muffled voice.

Kurt smiled, and headed towards the bedroom, and gently opened the door. Kurt's face fell at the sight of Blaine's tear-streaked, distraught expression, and immediately rushed over. "Blaine? What's wrong? Talk to me..." Kurt pleaded desperately, and grabbed the librarian's hand.

Blaine sobbed quietly, and this worried Kurt. _What's wrong? I hope he's ok! I wonder what happened? _Kurt frowned, and Blaine hiccuped, as tears of sadness drenched his perfect face.

Then it got quiet, and Blaine finally spoke up, "My dad came to the library today."


End file.
